The present embodiments relate to a coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance tomography system.
Magnetic resonance devices for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) are known, for example, from DE10314215B4.
In MR tomography, signals are received using local coils or loops. In the process, excited nuclei of an examination object (e.g., of a patient) induce a voltage by way of radiation emitted by the excited nuclei in an antenna of a local coil receiving the radiation. The induced voltage is amplified using a low-noise preamplifier (LNA) and forwarded by cable to an electronic receive system of an MRT system.
Components of the local coil include, for example, a preamplifier and a device for actively detuning an antenna of the local coil during a transmit phase of the local coil. Active detuning of the local coil takes place, for example, using a PIN diode and a lambda/4 line (e.g., a λ/4 line) in a resonant circuit of the local coil. A supply voltage for the preamplifier may be generated, for example, locally by a battery on the part of the local coil or may be supplied to the local coil by way of one or two separate lines.